Random Endra Drabbles and One Shots
by DJShaydez
Summary: Just some random Endra/Petra oneshots and ideas in no particular order. Warning: Feels
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time. Ender and Petra had just taken their child to the mall to see the Santa there. The seven year old climbed onto the jolly old man's lap, beaming with joy. "Hello Santa!" She said. "Ho ho ho! Hello little girl! What's your name?" "My name is Rosemary Wiggin sir!" Petra shook her head, her daughter had a habit of calling her superiors sir, even if they were family. "Rosemary huh? I remember you! Top of the nice list four years in a row!" Rosemary's smile widened, Santa remembered her. "Ho ho ho!" the mall Santa said, "What would you" he poked her nose and she giggled, "like for Christmas?" Rosemary made a face and her parents looked at each other with a bit of worry. For months their daughter had been asking for a phaser gun, the type they used to use when they were in battle school. Ender shifter nervously, worried about what his daughter would say. She tended to go into detail sometimes, and this would not be good.

Their daughter though hard about this, you could see the wheels turning in her head. "Well…" She began, "I'd like a phaser gun, but I don't really want that." Rosemary's parents exchanged a confused look. What does she mean she doesn't really want that? She's been ranting about it for months! "Really? And what would you like?" Rosemary smiled and looked over at her father, "I'd like for daddy's nightmares to stop." Both Ender's and Petra's face bore a surprised and shocked expression. "He wakes up screaming during the night, and he begins crying..." Petra slipped her hand into Ender's. "Mommy and I comfort him as best we can, but nightmares return almost every night." Ender's grip on Petra's hand tightened. "Santa, you're magical. Could you please use your magic to stop my daddy's nightmares? I don't need the phaser or anything else. I just want my daddy to be ok." The Santa sat there with a seven year old on his lap, a seven year old that had just shocked him. Where other seven year olds would have gone on and on about toys and useless baubles, this one seven year old simply wished for her father to be able to sleep peacefully. He looked over at Ender, who was running toward his daughter. Her father swept her into an embrace, while her mother stood to the side with the biggest smile on her face, letting them have this moment. Rosemary closed her eyes and smiled while Ender looked over at the Santa. He looked at the sight before him, a war-torn veteran hugging his daughter, the light of his life, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Ender mouthed thank you, and the Santa saluted.

Two weeks later Christmas finally arrived. Rosemary went into her parents' room and jumped on their bed. "Christmas is here! Christmas is here!" the little girl yelled. Ender groaned and Petra mumbled "Five more minutes..." But the hyper child wouldn't give up. She pulled on her father's hand. After about five minutes the two adults decided it was time to get up. They walked into the living room with their daughter bouncing in front of them. Her eyes lit up when she saw the glittering tree with perfectly wrapped presents arranged neatly under it. She slid in front of the tree and started to tear open her presents, one at a time. She periodically gave one to her parents. Finally there was one present under the tree. It was addressed "To Rosemary. From Santa. I know how much you wanted this." She opened the packing carefully and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a phaser suit, a phaser, and a tiny little package. Rosemay held up the package and read the label. "Daddy, it's for you" she said as she handing it to her father. Ender took it gently and opened it. Inside was a glass vile of blue liquid, and a note. "Dear Ender. I heard you weren't sleeping. This should fix that. Go on, drink up." At the bottom was a fancy SC intertwined with reindeer antlers and mistletoe. He chuckled and drank the solution. "Tastes like peppermint" he said to his wife and child, who both laughed.

The rest of the day Rosemary played with her toys, she even got her father and mother to play battle games with her. At the end of the day Ender tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well daddy." She said as he closed the door. Ender settled into the bed next to his wife and turned to face her, "What do you think that blue liquid was, Ender?" "I have no idea… We'll see in the morning I guess."

From that night on Ender barely had any nightmares, and when he did they weren't severe at all. For the magic of Christmas is boundless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so teenage ender and Petra. Petra is going through this stage where all she can think about is Ender and the battle. She develops depression because of the battle and starts to cut her arms. She hides it by wearing her jacket and long sleeves every day. She develops a crush on Ender but never tells him because she is afraid he will reject her, just like her father did when she went to battle school and left. This causes her to cut even more.

She and Ender often meet for lunch. Today was one of those days but she couldn't take it. She was so awkward around Ender, she was afraid if everything she did. What if she did something that signaled that she liked him? What if he found out? So she decided not to go. She locked herself in her room and changed into sweats and a tank top because she needed to relax. Therefore she did a bit of yoga before settling down with a nice book. About 15 minutes after she was supposed to meet Ender she heard the lock on her door click open. Immediately forgetting the book she quietly crept around the corner and saw ender entering. She sighed "oh it's just you." "Ha ha. Ya, just me." Ender smiled at her, "So did you forget we had a lunch date?" Petra swallowed at the word date, "Uh... Yes... No... No I didn't. I'm just not feeling well." Ender smiled, "Well call next time! I'll come over." Petra sighed "Will do." Ender stood there for a second longer before his goofy smile fell. Petra tilted her head a bit "Ender?" "Petra... What are these?" Ender said as he walked forward and grabbed both of her arms. "What are...? Oh... Those" Petra said, looking sadly down at her cuts. "Petra. Who hurt you? Why didn't you tell me? I could help! I could" "I did" "what?" "I did Ender..." She said, looking away, "I did this to myself." A shocked Ender stood in front of her. He looked so grief stricken, so shocked. She hadn't seen him like this since the battle. "Why?" A small whisper escaped his lips. She cringed at the heart broken words. "I couldn't handle the pain. I committed genocide ender. Genocide! I just couldn't take it and the only way to release that anger was to... Mph!" Ender cut her off by kissing her. It wasn't long, just a short little thing. He pulled away slowly and they both stood there. Petra's hand went to her lips and she slowly raised her eyes to look at his pale blue ones. "Petra. We were tricked into doing that. We both have the weight of the world on our shoulders but that is no reason to... To do this to your body! You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met. Please, don't scar up your body just because you feel guilt for something you never would have knowingly done." Petra stood there, not knowing what to say. Ender, the boy she loved, had just said she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. But that wasn't it. "Petra I love you... It hurts me to see you like this" He loved her too. Her worst fears were banished in those three little words. She blinked back tears and ender let go of her hands. "That... That was uncalled for. I'm sorry Petra. I overstepped." "Ender I..." The boy turned to leave and she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Ender, I love you too" he smiled and turned around, taking her hands in his. "Please promise me you'll stop defiling your body." Petra pulled him into a hug. Ender uttered a small, surprised gasp due to the sudden contact. "I promise" she whispered. Ended smiles and wrapped his arm around Petra.

They had both confessed, and part of the weight on their shoulders was lifted.


End file.
